Hazard and inconvenience may be presented to both people and objects when grocery carts are allowed free movement. Cars are often damaged and carts sometimes collide with individuals as well. Resultantly, shopping cart braking devices have been developed. With the significant number of existing shopping carts, a retrofit breaking apparatus would be beneficial in solving the above problems. More specifically, a cable operated retrofit apparatus would offer the best solution to unimpeded cart movement.